Fragmentos de los que no bailan
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Wanda y Bucky no son similares, pero de cierta forma, vienen del mismo lugar. El rincón de los que ya no bailan. (Winterwitch)


**N.A:** Esta historia toma lugar luego de AoU, cuando Wanda apenas se unía a los vengadores y está explorando el potencial de sus poderes. CACW está feliz y calientita en mi bolsillo, por lo que espero no se asusten (ni me odien) por haber cambiado un poco la cronología del MCU.

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

 **Fragmentos de los que no bailan**

 _"Hay dos clases de personas en el mundo._

 _Las que bailan, y las que no."_

Wanda se sentía sola, como nunca antes; y es que incluso en las oscuras, húmedas y repulsivas celdas donde HYDRA experimentó con ella, tenía a su hermano gemelo, sin embargo, ahora no le quedaba nada. Apreciaba, no obstante, los esfuerzos de cada uno de los miembros del "equipo" por hacerla sentir incluida, aunque estos fuesen en vano; ella no era como Tony, tampoco se sentía como Steve y mucho menos como Natasha.

Clint era buena compañía. La había invitado algunas veces a su casa, a cenar con su familia o simplemente jugar con sus hijos. Eran los únicos momentos en que casi se podía sentir una persona completa.

Estaba entrenando con _black widow_ y el capitán cuando lo trajeron. Steve estaba emocionado de una manera en que pocas veces había sido visto y Wanda observaba a la distancia como trasladaban al recién llegado hacia el ala clínica de la torre.

-El antiguo compañero de pelotón del capitán, al parecer - informó Vision, parándose junto a ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que aun está vivo? - Inquirió la castaña con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia. Tuvo un accidente en una de las misiones del ejército americano en territorio alemán. El capitán lo había dado por muerto, pero hace un par de años descubrieron que HYDRA lo rescató para experimentar en él y transformarlo en lo que es ahora. - Respondió Vision, sin inflexiones.

Algo se movió dentro de Wanda al oír el nombre de la organización, y notó como sus ojos se humedecían un poco al recordar las cosas por las que ella y su hermano habían pasado.

-Le llaman "El soldado del invierno" - Aclaró Natasha a sus espaldas, haciendo que _Scarlet witch_ se sobresaltase un poco - una leyenda que casi nadie creía hasta que hace un par de años HYDRA lo envió a liquidar a Nick Fury. Ese es un buen consejo - reflexionó en tono más relajado - no te metas con Fury. - Luego tomó a Wanda por el hombro y agregó: -Tenemos que seguir con las estrategias de defensa.

Las mujeres se alejaron, mientras Vision se dirigió hacia el ala médica, buscando en qué podía ser útil.

Pasaron varias semanas en que el ambiente estuvo raro en la torre. Había un montón de protocolos para todo (más de lo habitual) y cuando Bucky comenzó a salir a las áreas comunes, siempre había mucha seguridad rodeándolo. Steve era el único que se podía acercar a él con cierta familiaridad, y aun así, parecía mantener algún nivel de distancia; aunque eso no impedía que hubiese dejado casi todas sus otras labores de lado por permanecer el mayor tiempo posible junto a su amigo, lo que generaba ciertos roces entre aquellos que entendían su situación y los que no. Entre los que no, estaba Tony, que se puso más sarcástico, impertinente e insoportable que nunca. Wanda, por su lado, se sentía atraída por la curiosidad que le provocaba el nuevo "miembro del equipo". Lo había visto sólo un par de veces y aunque nunca habían cruzado una palabra casi podía sentir el dolor que afligía al hombre, pero intentaba decirse que sólo era un espejo de sus propios fantasmas.

Una mañana, mientras buscaba una botella de agua en la nevera, para llevar al entrenamiento con la Agente Hill, escuchó a alguien entrar en la cocina. La corriente eléctrica en su espalda no le mintió. Era el soldado.

-Creí que no había nadie aquí - se excusó el hombre, apenas mirándola.

-Ya me voy, no te preocupes. - Replicó ella, más nerviosa de lo que realmente estaba.

-No es que me moleste… es sólo que ellos parecen creer que, bueno… - bajó la cabeza un poco y luego se dirigió a una alacena, buscando un pocillo para cereal.

-Lo sé - dijo Wanda, con algo más de seguridad y caminando lentamente hacia él. - Que tienen que aislarte para que vuelvas a ser tu mismo.

-Para no herir a nadie - corrigió James, mirándola por primera vez.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Las pupilas de Wanda estaban dilatadas y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar, sin embargo, las facciones de su cara demostraban seguridad y seguía caminando lentamente hacia Barnes. Él, por su parte, parecía cargado de resentimiento, pero apenas se encontró con la mirada de la joven, el miedo de fondo tomó el papel principal.

-Claro. - Dijo ella, sosteniendo su mirada y dándole una pequeña sonrisita - no saben hasta qué punto aun _somos_ lo que HYDRA hizo con nosotros.

Y sin esperar respuesta, movió sus dedos sutilmente y llevó un vaso desde el mesón hasta su mano, mientras Bucky lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿Tu…? ¿Qué acabas de hacer? - Preguntó Barnes

-Ellos nos llamaban "dotados". Una linda forma de decir "ratas de laboratorio". Mi hermano y yo… Sé que quizás no se compara en lo absoluto, pero de alguna forma tú y yo provenimos del mismo lugar. - Contestó ella con la mayor calma posible. Bucky no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando, intentando procesar lo que había pasado, Wanda entendió que quizás era más complejo para _él_ que para el resto, por lo que cambió el tema diciendo: - escondí una caja de Cheerios detrás de aquel estante - comentó, señalando una puerta a espaldas de James - puedes sacarlos, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? - La inflexión de voz de Barnes indicaba molestia, sin embargo sus ojos, aun fijos en la cara de la bruja buscaban desesperadamente una explicación.

-Wanda Maximoff. Creo que debí comenzar por ahí. - Y dicho eso cerró los ojos, respiró profundo - _Y digamos que si, quizás soy la más rara por aquí._

La última frase fue dicha telepáticamente, por lo que Bucky se sobresaltó

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! - Exigió el soldado, alzando la voz.

-Lo siento - se disculpó Wanda, entendiendo que había cometido un error - no es lo único que puedo hacer… de hecho, puedo ayudarte a ordenar tu cabeza, un poco. A encontrar lo que HYDRA dejó de ti antes de convertirte en su arma.

-¿Cómo…? - Inquirió él, mirándola con desconfianza.

Entonces la joven acercó lentamente la mano a la cabeza del soldado, observando cómo sus dedos temblaban y comenzó a dejar fluir la energía para entrar lentamente a las memorias de Barnes. No obstante él desvió la cabeza en un reflejo, quizás de miedo.

-Lo siento - repitió la chica.

-Wanda - la voz de Stark sonó firme en la puerta - ¿No deberías estar entrenando con Hill?

-Si... yo solo… vine por agua - contestó nerviosa, y atrajo la botella que había dejado junto a la nevera hasta sus manos. - Ya me voy.

" _Recuerda lo que te dije sobre los Cheerios"_ su voz sonó dulce y traviesa en la cabeza de Bucky, haciéndolo sonreír un poco. La joven salió sin voltear, pasando junto a Tony quien miraba al hombre con desprecio.

-Es una gran chica. Algo extraña, pero buena al fin y al cabo - dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el mesón central. - Y ya que no estás en _stand by_ quizás podría ayudarte con algunos de tus asuntos, como para que te vayas incorporando a la dinámica aquí. Empezar a entrenar, por ejemplo. - Concluyó Stark, golpeando los dedos en la superficie de mármol.

-No entiendo. - Replicó Bucky.

-La única razón por la que permití que te trajesen aquí fue porque me aseguraron que nos serías útil en algún momento. - Contestó fríamente el ingeniero - y que era mejor para ese propósito cuidarte en las comodidades de mí torre y no en un hospital de veteranos, donde se supone deberían atenderte. Empieza a pagar tus deudas, Barnes - Stark se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y dijo: - Ah, y por cierto, ya se lo de los Cheerios de Wanda. Vision me lo dijo.

Bucky se quedó pensando en lo que había ocurrido en esos minutos. Todo era demasiado repentino aun y él no se sentía listo para responder de manera adecuada a la sobrecarga de información que había recibido. No obstante, la chica había dejado una huella en él, había algo en la joven que le parecía intrigante o atractivo, no podía decidirlo, pero por encima de ello, la sentía confiable. Entonces, salió de la cocina y fue a la sala especializada donde Wanda se entrenaba junto a Falcon, María Hill y algunos agentes más. No tuvo el valor para entrar, pero se quedó mirándolos por la ventana. Después de derribar a una de las agentes, Wanda levantó la cabeza exhausta y se encontró con la mirada atenta de James, quien, sin saber que hacer al verse descubierto, sólo atinó a sonreir.

De a poco, Barnes fue acostumbrándose al ritmo de la torre y aunque entablaba breves diálogos con algunos de los miembros del equipo, especialmente Clint y Natasha, no se sentía por completo a gusto, ni mucho menos lo suficientemente seguro como para entrenar, aunque si seguía atentamente cada una de las prácticas, prestando especial (e inconsciente) interés a aquellas en las que _Scarlet Witch_ participaba.

En una de esas tantas, con una dinámica de equipos que consistía en capturar el pañuelo que el oponente llevaba, Wanda perdió casi de las primeras, sentándose junto al hombre que miraba la estrategia.

-¿Demasiado lenta para la agente Hill? - Le preguntó Bucky, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Así parece - replicó ella, aun recuperando el aliento - lo cierto es que en realidad sólo quería descansar un poco, la sesión previa con Nat estuvo intensa.

-Tengo una pregunta… si no te molesta, claro - solicitó el soldado - ¿Por qué no entrenas con… tus habilidades…? - Se detuvo buscando el concepto que no sonase despectivo o hiriente.

-Raras - precisó Wanda. James sonrió culpable - Supongo que nadie aquí puede ayudarme con eso. Además, mira quién habla… ¿por qué tú no estás entrenando? - Preguntó, intentando evadir la atención de ella.

-Supongo que está en mí. No necesito hacerlo - replicó él.

-El miedo suele ser paralizante - reflexionó Wanda, buscando su mirada.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, e intentó disculparse, pero él no parecía ofendido; al contrario, era como si de cierta forma, ella le hubiese quitado una pequeña parte del peso gigantesco que cargaba en sus hombros.

-Aunque tienes razón - dijo, mirando al frente. Sólo quedaban dos contendores en la práctica - dudo que puedas entender lo que es, por muy raro que sea todo el mundo aquí, no creo que alguien sepa en realidad lo que es tener miedo de herir a quienes te rodean. - Finalizó mirando al piso, entre sus piernas.

-No estés tan seguro - replicó la chica y apretó un poco los labios.

Entonces, James la miró y Wanda acercó su mano tranquilamente a la frente del soldado. Barnes cerró los ojos y al contacto, vio los incidentes de Socovia y todo lo que había ocurrido en torno a ello. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la joven, intentando explicarse si lo que había visto era real o sólo un sueño. La mirada de la bruja oscilaba entre el piso y los ojos de Bucky, sintiéndose demasiado débil para decir algo que pudiese explicar lo que había hecho. Y es que por más que creyese que era una forma de ayudar a James, en realidad, era un acto egoísta. Liberar un poco de su propia carga en un hombre cuyo pasado pesaba en demasía. Intentó decir algo, pero por alguna razón no podía pensar con facilidad.

-¡Wanda, ven! Segunda ronda. - Llamó la agente Hill.

La joven miró a la mujer y asintió para ponerse de pie y mirar a Bucky que inexpresivo, no sacaba sus ojos de la castaña.

Esa tarde, la mayoría de los agentes y el equipo se reunió para compartir, algo que hace bastante tiempo no hacían. Entre algunas cervezas, snacks y canciones, el ambiente se fue distendiendo de a poco, aminorando la mayoría de las tensiones que se habían generado en el último tiempo. Como siempre, Wanda bajó de su habitación más tarde que el resto y se quedó por varios minutos cerca de la entrada, observando el panorama general, hasta que Clint hizo contacto visual con ella y le hizo un gesto para acercarse.

-Te ofrecería una Coca-Cola - dijo, luego de saludarla - pero el dueño de casa parece no recordar que aquí hay personas responsables que no beben alcohol - y miró a Stark, señalándolo como responsable.

-Estoy bien así, en serio. -Contestó la joven - Además, no me quedaré mucho.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. - Replicó el rubio y le extendió un plato de papas fritas. - ¿Irás el domingo a almorzar con nosotros, verdad? - Preguntó, cambiando su tono a uno más paternal.

\- Si, por supuesto. - Wanda sonrió.

Luego de minutos de charla trivial, varias bromas a gran escala y uno que otro monólogo lleno de sarcasmo de Stark, Bucky se apareció. Nadie lo hubiese notado, si no fuese porque, al igual que esa vez en la cocina, una sensación extraña le avisó a Wanda de su presencia, haciéndola desviar la mirada hacia el soldado. Como esto había ocurrido en medio de una frase que la joven formulaba, su reacción había sido evidente, lo que provocó que la gente que estaba en torno a ella también se fijase en el hombre que se paraba junto a la pared.

-Bien Wanda, definitivamente ya no eres la "única y diferente" que llega al final. Has sido destronada por nuestro amigo de brazo metálico. - Afirmó Stark y le acercó una cerveza a Barnes.

La mayoría se tomó la situación con gracia, y volvió a lo suyo; no obstante, Wanda y Steve se quedaron pendientes por un momento de Bucky, quien no se atrevía a acercarse al grupo. Maximoff se quedó más tranquila cuando notó que Vision se acercaba al hombre y les sonrió ampliamente a ambos para seguir escuchando la historia que Natasha contaba en ese momento. Después de ello, el capitán se acercó a su amigo y de a poco, Bucky se fue incorporando a la reunión. Clint y Romanoff hacían una especie de papel protector sobre Barnes, ayudándolo a sentirse cómodo con los demás, aunque éste seguía bastante tenso. De pronto, Tony se paró junto a la radio, que estaba un peldaño sobre el nivel en el que todos estaban sentados, detuvo por completo la música instrumental que amenizaba el ambiente y tomó el micrófono que estaba sobre el equipo.

-Ok. La mayoría aquí ya nos conocemos hace años, casi todos han bebido en promedio tres cervezas y la conversación, aunque entretenida, comienza a agotarse, por lo que sugiero que pasemos a la fase dos de la noche - y dicho eso, Tony conectó una memoria flash al equipo. - Lo que implica que deben buscar a su pareja, y no, Rogers, esta vez no puedes elegir a Bucky, - bromeó, sacando carcajadas en todos - porque vamos a bailar. ¿Agente Hill, me haría los honores y así nos aseguramos de que _Black Widow_ cumpla con su deber para con el héroe de guerra más grande de la historia de este país? - Y bajó hasta el medio de la sala, donde María Hill lo esperaba riendo a carcajadas.

Tony chasqueó los dedos y "Sweet dreams" comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno - dijo Natasha, dejando su cerveza a un lado - deber es deber. - Y miró a Steve.

Progresivamente, la sala se llenó de gente que bailaba al ritmo de una sucesiva lista de clásicos ochenteros y de los setentas, mientras que los que no, miraban con gracia como los bailarines sacaban a relucir sus pasos más sicodélicos del baúl de los recuerdos. Clint sacó a bailar a Wanda, no obstante, algunos minutos después, Natasha los interrumpió.

-Lo lamento, pero vengo a pedir la mano de este apuesto caballero. - Dijo con gracia - ya que al parecer los soldados con prótesis de metal no bailan.

-Está bien - replico la chica, con una sonrisa - además, estoy algo cansada.

-Prueba, quizás tengas mejor suerte que yo - sugirió Romanoff, guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Wanda sonrió y avanzó en dirección a la salida, no obstante, no pudo evitar detenerse al sentir los ojos de Barnes en ella. El hombre le sonrió, haciendo un saludo con su cerveza que ella respondió acercándose.

-Ya sé porque le gustas a Nat - dijo la joven, acercándose al oído del hombre para que le escuchase sobre la música.

-¿Eh? - Solicitó Bucky algo avergonzado.

-No me refería a eso, lo siento - se corrigió Wanda - le caes bien. Es porque le recuerdas al doctor Banner. Él… él también se controlaba para no herir a la gente que le rodeaba.

James se le quedó mirando unos segundos, completamente serio, mientras ella luchaba por no entrar a la mente del hombre a descubrir qué había provocado en él su comentario. De pronto, él sonrió torcido y se volteó hacia el frente, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza para comentar:

-Curiosa manera de invitar a bailar - y la miró de reojo.

Wanda se sintió sonrojar e imitó a Barnes, desviando su vista hacia el capitán y María Hill, que parecían adueñarse de la pista de baile.

-Yo… no… yo me iba, tú me llamaste- se defendió.

-¿Llamarte? ¿Cómo? Sólo te saludé. - Contestó él riendo. - Además, cualquier otra persona hubiese creído que en realidad soy yo quien te está pidiendo bailar. - Arqueó una ceja y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Wanda lo miró. Estaba nerviosa, hubiese podido mover cada objeto en la sala con tal de desviar la atención de sus mejillas coloradas y su pulso errático, que (según ella) se oía casi tan profundo como los bajos de la música.

-Hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo, Wanda - dijo Barnes, quitándole importancia al tema. - Las que bailan y las que no. Según Steve, yo solía ser de los que bailan. - Reconoció, y algo de melancolía tiñó las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, Bucky - afirmó la chica, intentando sonar comprensiva - y aunque incluso tú quieras volver a ser _ese_ hombre, dudo que sea posible. - Lo miró e intentó sonreír para alentarlo.

-Lo sé. Supongo que para él debe ser más difícil - contestó, mirando al capitán - soy la única conexión con su pasado y tampoco soy ni puedo ser como él lo recuerda.

-Pero lo intentas, eso debería ser más que suficiente. - Replicó la joven.

James la miró y le hizo una señal para salir hacia la otra sala, que estaba vacía. Caminaron sin llamar la atención de nadie y se quedaron junto a la entrada, sentados en el piso, uno al lado del otro.

-Apenas tengo breves pinceladas de cómo era nuestra vida antes de la guerra. Steve me ha contado lo importante que era para él, cuanto lo cuidaba, o algunas anécdotas y yo apenas puedo acordarme del nombre de su madre. No es suficiente - se lamentó Bucky y luego miró a la joven a su lado - mi memoria son fragmentos revueltos de mi vida y a veces no logro descubrir que encaja en qué.

-Entonces - formuló ella con cuidado - ¿Tu quieres…? - Se retractó e intentó preguntar de nuevo - si fuese posible, unir… armar esa parte de tu pasado… ¿Lo harías?

James se quedó en silencio, mirando su cerveza, casi vacía. Notó que su mano temblaba un poco, luego miró al frente y sonrió nervioso, para ofrecerle la botella a una desconcertada Wanda. La joven la recibió y bebió un sorbo, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor al que no estaba acostumbrada. Devolvió la bebida y miró a Bucky.

-Me… preocupa - explicó, aunque se entendió que no era la palabra que quería utilizar - que si intento traer esa parte de mi memoria también salga lo que hice para… para _ellos._ No sé si quiero enterarme del tipo de bastado que soy. - Dio un largo trago a la botella, acabándose su contenido.

La joven lo miraba atentamente, y cuando terminó, puso su mano sobre el brazo de metal del hombre que miraba al piso.

-Dios, creo que me emborraché con un sorbo de cerveza - comentó de pronto la joven, cambiando el tono de la conversación.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó él, arrugando la nariz.

-Se supone que la gente utiliza el contacto físico para demostrar su apoyo, - explicó y miró su mano sobre el brazo de metal del soldado - supongo que no funciona exactamente así.

James miró los dedos de la chica, posados con delicadeza sobre su brazo de metal y se echó a reír. Ella lo imitó. Apoyaron la cabeza en la pared y miraron el techo.

-Aunque creo que me gustaría saber ciertas cosas. - Comentó Barnes, volviendo a la seriedad de a poco - es extraño despertar y enterarte no sólo del tiempo, sino que de las cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo. Por ejemplo - levantó el dedo índice y se quedó escuchando un momento, en la sala sonaba "Oh, what a night" - Nunca me enteré de esto. - Y miró a Wanda, quien oía la canción intentando identificarla.

-Deberías hacer una lista, como el capitán. O robar la suya - sugirió la chica - pero, no entiendo… se supone que viviste ciertos periodos a lo largo de la historia ¿en serio no recuerdas ni una canción?

-Me borraban la memoria cada vez que me volvía a congelar… o cuando pasaba mucho tiempo despierto. Algo así oí de Nat y Steve. Tampoco es que me cuenten mucho.

Wanda asintió, habían entrado en terreno delicado de nuevo. De pronto, María Hill cruzó la salida y se quedó mirándolos, pero sin decir nada, simplemente les sonrió y siguió su camino.

 _Scarlet Witch_ y el soldado se quedaron mirando y se pusieron de pie. Ambos querían evitar preguntas y parecía que la fiesta comenzaba a terminar.

-Aun así, si quieres puedo ayudarte en algunas cosas - ofreció la joven.

-Lo acabas de hacer, un poco - reconoció James, otorgando una sonrisa de gratitud.

Wanda le sonrió de vuelta y se giró para avanzar hacia las habitaciones cuando sintió que Bucky la sostenía desde la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó extrañada.

-No me dijiste de qué clase eras tú. - Replicó, sonriendo

-¿No es bastante obvio? - Dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y antes? Antes de que… ellos te hiciesen lo que sea que te hayan hecho, ¿De las que bailan o de las que no?

-Yo… - Pensó por un segundo - Solía bailar bastante de hecho. - Contestó con una sonrisa a la vez que la mano de Barnes la dejaba ir lentamente.

De a poco, Wanda y Bucky comenzaron a entablar un nivel primario de confianza. La joven le contaba los lugares donde escondía comida y él le hablaba sobre los recuerdos que empezaba a tener o a veces, sus sueños, buscando ayuda para descifrar si eran recuerdos reales o simple imaginación. Era curioso, ya que a pesar de que podía definirse como una amistad sana para ambos, cada vez que alguien entraba en la habitación o se acercaba a ellos, repentinamente guardaban silencio, y compartían una breve mirada cómplice; como si más nadie entrase en ese pequeño mundo que estaban creando.

Con cuidado, James Barnes comenzó a participar de algunos entrenamientos, generalmente los que eran dirigidos por Natasha y donde siempre estuviese Wanda. Eran las únicas, además de Steve con las que se sentía a gusto. El capitán miraba con alegría como su amigo comenzaba a incorporarse de a poco al grupo.

En una de las prácticas dirigidas por Romanoff y supervisadas por Rogers, Bucky y Wanda entrenaban algunos movimientos con un bastón Bo. El combate era bastante intenso y ambos eran ágiles, por lo que era bastante digno de apreciarse. En un momento, Barnes despojó a _Scarlet Witch_ de su arma, por lo que sólo le quedaba hacerla ceder. Se acercó a ella lentamente con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, mientras que Wanda retrocedía, sin duda, pensando en cómo salir de esa; entonces, James agitó el bastón en el aire y lo llevó a la altura de las rodillas de la joven, cuando este salió de sus manos y fue a parar a la otra esquina de la lona.

-¿Qué? No, ¡Eso es trampa! - Reclamó él, mirando a Rogers.

-Tu me dijiste que debía practicar con mis habilidades - contestó Wanda, sonriendo ampliamente.

Bucky la miró y sonrió también, para llevarse las manos a las caderas y recuperar un poco el aliento. Luego, levantó la cabeza y miró a Natasha y Steve que parecían divertidos.

-Ella tiene razón Buck. - Dijo Steve. - Es válido.

-Pero aun estoy en pie, no me ha ganado - reclamó Barnes.

-También es cierto - dijo Romanoff, intentando ponerse seria - creemos que es un empate.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren que lo bote? Porque puedo hacerlo - sugirió Wanda, algo molesta con el resultado.

-¿Puedes? - Dijo Barnes, caminando hacia ella - No podrías ni con magia. - Provocó acercando su cara a centímetros de la de Maximoff.

-No es necesario, vayan a descansar - ordenó Steve.

Bucky se fue al camarín, mientras Wanda siguió a Natasha, comentándole sus razones para utilizar sus poderes.

" _Oye, mal perdedor, tengo un regalo para ti. Ve a verme como en media hora"_

La voz de la castaña sonó en la cabeza de Bucky, provocando que sonriese extrañado, sonrojándose un poco. Steve lo miró.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó el rubio, tras observar la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Ah? No… nada - respondió James, intentando concentrarse en la realidad - me estaba acordando… cuando te salvé de esos matones en el callejón, justo antes de que te convirtieras, bueno, en esto - agregó, señalando a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

-Claro - dijo Rogers, con una sonrisa entre los labios - si no quieres decirme está bien. Me agradan juntos, es todo lo que diré.

-¿Qué? Ella… no, Steve… podría ser su abuelo -Bromeó Bucky y se adelantó para meterse en la ducha.

Wanda estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de neurología cuando oyó un ligero y nervioso golpe en su puerta. No tuvo necesidad de hurgar en la cabeza de quien estuviese al otro lado, ya que el tono del toque había sido suficiente.

-Pasa- dijo, mientras marcaba la página en la que había quedado.

James abrió la puerta lentamente y entró de la misma forma al cuarto, cerrando tras él para pararse frente a la joven, quien le ofreció el lugar junto a ella para sentarse.

-¿Viniste a pesar de que te dije mal perdedor? - Cuestionó ella, arqueando una ceja.

-Vine porque quería saber si ibas a intentar vencerme aquí. - Contestó con gracia.

Wanda rió y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha, con mano cambiada, se quedó mirando a Barnes, que parecía hipnotizado, sin perder rastro de los dedos de la chica.

-Es increíble que unas cosas tan delgadas y frágiles tengan tanta fuerza - dijo, y alcanzó con delicadeza la mano izquierda de la chica, pasando su índice sobre los anillos de la bruja.

-No es para tanto… creo - dijo ella, mirando sus manos.

-Tenía esa cosa muy bien agarrada, con esto - soltó la mano para señalar su brazo de metal.

Wanda lo miró y tocó el brazo de Bucky, para desviar sus ojos a los de Barnes, que seguían atentos cada movimiento de la joven. Ambos estaban indescifrablemente nerviosos y se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato, hasta que finalmente la chica recordó el motivo por el que había hecho ir al soldado hasta su habitación.

-Tu regalo - dijo entregándole un objeto envuelto en papel de color escarlata. -Tal vez en tu época, los diarios de vida eran sólo de adolescentes, pero los tiempos han cambiado señor Barnes.

Bucky desveló una agenda, cuya tapa de cuero, tenía un color café rojizo intenso, y un pequeño broche metálico en el borde. Además de un lápiz negro de punta retráctil. Miró a la joven buscando la explicación para el regalo.

-Puedo hacer mucho con tus recuerdos, y lo hemos hecho ¿verdad? - Explicó ella, mirando a James - pero… aun así siento que es como si estuvieses viendo lo que yo interpreto, como si te estuviesen contando tu pasado. Lo lógico sería que lo hicieses desde tu perspectiva, así que me tomé la libertad de comprar esta agenda para ti y puedas escribir lo que vas recordando, o tus sueños, quizás empieces a unir fragmentos y…

-Wanda - interrumpió él con seriedad. - Gracias, en serio. No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias por mí. Es más de lo que hubiese esperado o querido. Todo lo que has hecho por mí… dios, creo que tengo una deuda enorme contigo - finalizó con una sonrisa.

Ella correspondió su sonrisa y bajó los ojos conmovida.

-Tampoco es tan desinteresado. De cierta forma, me sirve ayudarte - reconoció, mirándolo pero intentando esquivar sus ojos - es… no me siento tan aislada del mundo cuando lo hago.

-Lo sé - agregó él y tomó su antebrazo con fuerza, en un gesto de confianza.

Se miraron y sonrieron amistosamente.

-Además - dijo ella, luego de limpiarse una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado de sus ojos - mira - le quitó la agenda y la abrió para mostrarle las primeras hojas - Steve tiene su lista y como sé que no se la vas a robar, me tomé la libertad de hacer una, un poco más personalizada para ti.

James sonrió divertido y comenzó a revisar las extensas listas que la muchacha había escrito para él.

-Entonces, películas, series, música y… ¿Libros? - Preguntó extrañado, arrugando un poco la nariz.

-Lo sé, quizás me dejé llevar un poco por mis gustos personales… creí… no sé, nos parecemos tanto que pensé que quizás también te gustasen algunos de los libros que yo he leído. - Se mordió un poco el labio nerviosa y continuó - fue bastante estúpido en realidad.

-No, está… bien. Supongo que podré leer uno que otro - replicó él. - Bueno, puedo agregar la música a la cosa esa… y oírla mientras corro o antes de dormir, pero supongo que el deber indica que tienes que acompañarme a ver, por lo menos las películas ¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué lo tomas todo como una cita? - Preguntó la joven intentando ocultar su risa.

-Supongo que estoy volviendo a ser el Bucky Barnes de los treinta, además… no he dicho cita, tu lo hiciste - replicó él, para buscar la mirada de Wanda, intentando avergonzarla aun más.

-Eres imposible Barnes - contestó ella. - Pero si, supongo que acepto ver algunas de las películas de la lista contigo. Tampoco te pases.

-Eso es suficiente para mí, señorita Maximoff - dijo él e hizo un pequeño saludo con su cabeza - otra cosa, ¿Vas a leer lo que escriba aquí? ¿O tengo permiso para mantener cierto nivel de privacidad?

-Tienes total libertad sobre ello, eso es seguro. No quiero saber las cosas que piensas en tu tiempo privado. - Contestó ella, con un toque de malicia en los ojos.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, lo que llamó la atención de Tony, que pasaba por el pasillo. Abrió y se paró en la entrada mirándolos por un segundo para decir:

-Nada de sexo en mi torre - y salió, dejando la puerta abierta.

Wanda y Bucky se miraron y volvieron a reír, aunque Barnes se excusó pronto para marcharse, levantándose con torpeza. Cuando salió, Wanda se tendió en su cama y se mordió el labio mientras apretaba los ojos.

Un par de días después, Wanda iba por una barra de cereal para asistir a su entrenamiento con _War Machine_ quien había prometido ayudarla a estabilizar su vuelo. Al entrar a la cocina, encontró a Barnes comiendo cereal y tenía un libro sobre la mesa. El hombre levantó la vista y le sonrió enseñándole el libro. Era "La comunidad del anillo" de J.R.R Tolkien. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que eso significa que te debo una invitación a ver la película - comentó la joven.

-Si, puede ser. Pronto - dijo para agregar con gracia: - porque si esperamos a que lo termine, quizás tengas que congelarte tú.

-No es para tanto. Lo que me preocupa es que seas de esos snobs que dicen "en el libro no pasa así" - replicó ella riendo.

Wanda fue a la alacena y buscó las barras de cereal con chispas de chocolate que había visto apenas ayer en la tarde, pero ahora no encontraba. El soldado se paró junto a ella y apoyándose en la puerta de la despensa dijo:

-Si buscas las barritas con chispas, las escondí en la olla de cerámica que está en el horno.

Wanda lo miró sonriendo y algo sorprendida. Entonces, se percató de lo cerca que estaban, sus ojos se movieron inesperadamente de los de Barnes a sus labios, para volver a la mirada de él y descubrir que también miraban a su boca.

-Atrás sin golpes, no quiero ser testigo de esto - Tony entraba interrumpiendo, Steve venía con él.

Wanda y Bucky los miraron, intentando apagar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Cállate Stark - dijo ella, sacando una barra de avena.

Bucky la miró y le guiñó de manera casi imperceptible.

-Steve, ¿nos vamos? - Dijo el soldado, encaminándose hacia el mesón para recoger su libro.

-¿Con el capi ahora Barnes? ¿No es mucho? - Cuestionó Tony, arrugando la frente, mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera.

-¿Celoso? - Preguntó Wanda y salió de la cocina.

Steve y James irían a Brooklyn, intentando, con mucho cuidado recuperar algunos de los recuerdos del hombre con brazo de metal.

En el auto, Bucky se puso los audífonos y comenzó a escribir en su agenda, la que ya llevaba casi a la mitad, entre notas, sueños y recuerdos. Había creado un _playlist_ después de preguntarle a Wanda cuáles eran sus canciones favoritas de la lista y "Dream On" de Aerosmith sonaba cuando Steve tocó su hombro.

-¿Y eso? - Le preguntó una vez que el hombre se sacó los audífonos.

-No es nada… escribo ciertas cosas de las que me voy acordando, otras con las que sueño… no sé, es como un diario. Suena bastante raro, pero de hecho, me ayuda.

-¿Fue idea de Wanda? -Preguntó el capitán, comprensivo.

-Si - una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de Barnes - ella me la dio. Además de ponerme al día con ciertas cosas - comentó y señaló brevemente las listas que la joven había escrito.

-Así que… ¿va en serio? - Cuestionó, casi en aire paternal

-¿Qué? No, Steve. Nada más lejos de eso… ella, ella me ayuda y creo que de cierta forma, también le sirve para sentirse más segura respecto a esos poderes, habilidades… cosas que HYDRA hizo con ella. Somos camaradas apoyándose mutuamente, eso todo. - Contestó él, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

-Hey, Buck. Soy tu amigo, ¿recuerdas? Puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Y en serio, nadie los va a juzgar, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Stark es un idiota, por eso los molesta, pero no es nada más. Si me preguntas, me parece muy bien.

-Steve, entonces, como mi amigo - dijo James, mirando al rubio - deberías creerme cuando te digo que no hay nada. Incluso si lo quisiésemos… mírame. Ella es una niña. - Bajó la mirada y cerró la agenda - si… no creas que no he sacado cuentas - reconoció, sonriendo un poco - Yo podría perfectamente haber muerto incluso antes de que ella naciera. Las cosas están bien así, en serio.

\- Ese no es impedimento, Bucky. Y lo sabes, sólo se están inventando excusas para evadir lo que es obvio. Lo cierto es que no hay nada que evite que tu y Wanda puedan ser una pareja como cualquier otra.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de ti? - Preguntó, clavándole los ojos. - Si la regla funciona para mí, también debería funcionar para ti ¿no? y hasta donde yo sé, tú aun no conoces a ninguna chica con la que establecerte. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. - Replicó el capitán, intentando mantenerse estoico - Pero creo que nuestras historias son un poco diferentes… yo…

-Peggy - interrumpió Barnes - tu excusa es un fantasma. Lamento ser tan directo, Steve, pero es así. - Tomó un poco de aire y agregó - además, yo podría alegar que todo lo que tú dijiste antes aplica para ti y Natasha.

-¿Qué? No… ¿por qué no sigues escribiendo tu diario de vida, señorita? - Replicó el capitán, fingiendo molestia.

Bucky sonrió y se puso el audífono de vuelta, para mirar por la ventana.

Ya de noche, luego de la cena, Barnes y Rogers volvían a la torre. Wanda iba saliendo, luego de un largo y cansado día, intentando mantenerse en vuelo por más de treinta segundos. La joven cruzó miradas con los soldados y pasó junto a Bucky, quien la retuvo por una fracción de segundo dejando algo en su mano. La miró de reojo y la chica siguió caminando para, en el pasillo de las habitaciones, revisar que le había dado. Era una barra de cereal con chispas de chocolate.

La joven dormía plácidamente cuando sintió tres golpes ligeros en la puerta. Se quedó un rato en silencio, intentando dilucidar si era real o habían sido sólo sus sueños, comenzaba a creer que lo había imaginado cuando los toques volvieron a repetirse en la misma cantidad. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para girar la manilla telepáticamente.

-¿Estabas dormida? - Preguntó Bucky en un susurro entrando lentamente.

-Apenas empezaba - comentó ella frotando su ojo derecho, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Lo siento, me dijeron que había sido un día duro. Quizás deba dejarlo para mañana. - Se disculpó Barnes.

-No- lo detuvo ella - ¿Es sobre tu viaje a Brooklyn? - Preguntó con interés.

El hombre asintió y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, dejando una pierna en el piso. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y con algo de torpeza lo desbloqueó para acceder a la galería de fotos.

-Quería mostrárselas a alguien y hablar de lo que me acuerdo, pero cada vez que le decía algo a Steve, me interrumpía y terminaba él la historia. - Comentó con gracia, poniendo el móvil de costado.

Comenzó a pasar las imágenes, mientras le iba comentando a la joven algunas cosas de las que se había acordado, o le recordaba de haberle hablado previamente de ello. Wanda asentía y lo escuchaba con evidente interés, riendo de vez en cuando ante las cosas graciosas que había hecho en ciertos lugares.

-Creo que esa es la última - comentó, luego de mostrarle una foto de una estación de bomberos - hay cosas que han cambiado mucho, pero… es increíble. Deberías venir con nosotros algún día. - Invitó y luego miró su teléfono - parece que no es la última, tenía una de un parque donde solía estar la cancha que usábamos…

Se detuvo, porque mientras hablaba, cambió la foto, ante la atenta mirada de Wanda. Pero la imagen no era de ningún parque o algún otro sitio del barrio donde Barnes había pasado su juventud. Simplemente estaba _ella_ , sentada exhausta después de un entrenamiento. Aun así, salía sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo la tomaste? -Preguntó la chica, mirando a Bucky, quien guardaba el teléfono nervioso.

-Yo… no sé… quizás lo hice sin querer, esta cosa… aun no sé manipularla bien - se excusó.

-James, puedo saber cuándo me estás mintiendo, incluso sin leerte la mente. Está bien - dijo ella sonriendo de costado.

Bucky la miró detenidamente, estaba nervioso y que ella se acomodase en la cama no le ayudó en lo absoluto a tranquilizarse.

-Te veías bonita - le dijo - esa sonrisita tonta tuya te sienta.

Wanda se sonrojó y miró los labios de Barnes. Podía distinguir su semi sonrisa nerviosa, a pesar de la poca luz que entraba a través de las cortinas. Tenía que arriesgarse, y se acercó lentamente a él, sin despegar los ojos de su boca, pero él se movió, bajando la pierna que mantenía sobre la cama.

-Es tarde, mañana tengo que volver a entrenar con Sam. - Se excusó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué? - Cuestionó ella, sin entender la evasión del hombre.

-A Stark no le gusta la idea - replicó él con prisa, saliendo sin mirar atrás.

Wanda apretó los labios y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Sabía que él se sentía de una forma similar y que no se estaba imaginando el nexo que había nacido entre ellos, por lo que se debatía entre meterse entre los pensamientos del hombre para averiguar lo que ocurría o sencillamente obligarse a creer sus excusas sin sentido. Lo cierto es que su tranquilidad desapareció por completo y se dio vueltas en la cama por varias horas más. Cuando consiguió dormir tuvo pesadillas y sobresaltos hasta que despertó. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de todo el daño que podía haber causado, notando que sólo en su habitación todo era caos. Se vistió y al avanzar hacia la cocina, descubrió la potencia de su inconsciente, que había arrasado casi con todo. Cuadros en el piso, floreros totalmente destruidos en el piso, libros esparramados por doquier y una que otra ventana completamente destrozada. En la cocina el panorama era similar, entró cuando las mucamas terminaban de limpiar los últimos platos rotos y Steve estaba ahí, discutiendo acaloradamente con Stark. Clint estaba en medio de ellos intentando razonar, cuando la vieron.

-Lo siento - dijo, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El agente Barton se acercó precipitadamente a ella y la abrazó acariciando su cabello. Ella lloró largo y tendido en el pecho del hombre que intentaba consolarla, asegurándole que no había sido su culpa, lo que únicamente afligía más a Wanda, ya que ello implicaba culpar a Bucky.

La joven ya se había calmado cuando James entró a la cocina, donde Steve y Tony seguían discutiendo.

 _Scarlet witch_ miró a Barnes, sintiendo que se quebraba de nuevo, sobre todo al descubrir cierta sombra de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-Wanda… yo… en serio, lo siento mucho - se disculpó, sin prestar atención a nadie más en la sala. Intentó recoger su mano con suavidad.

-No es tu culpa - aclaró ella, esquivando su mirada, pero permitiéndole rozar levemente el dorso de su mano. - Tenías razón. Tengo que aprender a controlarlo.

-Wanda - pidió Clint con delicadeza a sus espaldas - necesitamos hablar contigo.

La joven asintió y se acercó al capitán que la miraba comprensivo.

-Buck, ¿nos dejarías un segundo? - Solicitó Rogers, mirando al soldado.

-Seguro. - Afirmó él y bajó la cabeza, dando media vuelta.

Stark le informó a Wanda que la llevarían a casa de Barton por algunos días, hasta que se sintiese más tranquila. Entendían que un ambiente más familiar le haría mejor, por lo que sugerían (con bastante firmeza) que se tomase una especie de vacaciones.

-¿Estás seguro que me quieres en tu casa así? - Preguntó la joven, mirando al agente.

-No sabemos mucho de tu condición - aclaró Clint - pero, siempre que estás estresada, funciona darte algo más de tranquilidad. Supongo que allá estarás más tranquila, lejos de todo… esto - explicó, intentando no ser indiscreto.

-Entiendo - dijo ella, mientras sentía lágrimas en sus ojos - pero creo que quizás es sólo el cansancio y la frustración por no volar. - Se limpió las mejillas y fue a empacar sus cosas.

Antes de salir, se cruzó con Bucky y le dijo:

-No quiero que te sientas culpable ¿está bien? es mi culpa… yo… soy algo inestable y creo que el intentar volar no me ayudó mucho a focalizarme.

-¿Vas a estar bien? - Le preguntó, casi como un secreto.

-¿Lo estarás tú? - Replicó ella.

-Escribiré todos los días y voy a escuchar ese dichoso álbum de Pink Floyd ¿Suficiente con eso?

La joven sonrió y se alejó sin responder para subirse a la van que la llevaría a ella y al agente Barton a casa de este último.

Wanda pasó más de una semana con Clint y su familia. Era consciente del retroceso. Volvía a sentirse vacía y sola; y a pesar de que los hijos del agente no dejaban de llamar su atención o pedirle que jugase con ellos, entendía que la forma de llenar su espíritu estaba en otro lugar. Una tarde, conversando con la esposa de Barton, el tema salió y Wanda pudo verlo desde otra perspectiva, entendiendo la postura de Bucky.

Cuando volvió a la torre casi no pudo encontrar espacios para reunirse con el soldado y preguntarle por su estado. Hasta que una mañana, se lo encontró en la cocina, hablando con la agente Hill. La mujer, que ya los había visto en la pasada fiesta, se excusó para retirarse apenas los vio hacer contacto visual.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Bucky, mientras sacaba algunas frutas de la nevera.

-Si. La familia de Clint es encantadora, estoy lista para volver y darte una paliza en la lona - replicó, aguardando su reacción. -¿Cómo vas tú?

-Bien, creo. Empecé a soñar, o más bien a recordar algunas cosas menos agradables… yo - el hombre bajó la cabeza - ¿Quieres una manzana? - Eludió.

La joven lo miró preocupada y se le acercó, entonces ambos se sentaron en el mesón central y Barnes le enseñó lo que había escrito. Había comenzado a recordar algunas de las misiones que había hecho para HYDRA. Wanda miraba las hojas intentando mantenerse firme, pero le era inevitable ver reflejado su propio pasado en ellas. De pronto, llegó a una plana que estaba en blanco y buscó en los ojos de Bucky la respuesta a ello.

-Sabía que lo querrías ver cuando volvieses y me avergoncé un poco… - bajó la mirada y se sonrojó - ese día soñé contigo.

Wanda lo miró y sonrió, pero descubrió que la negativa del hombre a plasmar su sueño iba más allá de sentirse avergonzado.

-Empezaste a soñar con tus culpas - dijo ella, intentando sonar comprensiva - es entendible que al igual que el resto de tus recuerdos, se mezclen los recientes y los antiguos.

-Podría ser… pero, no soñé algo que me hiciese sentir mal. Al contrario, fue… agradable. Es el único sueño agradable que he tenido desde que empecé a recordar esto - La joven lo miró intentando comprender, sin embargo él parecía haber puesto una barrera. La miró a los ojos - Perdón. No debí… no tenía que contarte eso.

-Está bien - dijo ella, apoyando su mano en el hombro del soldado. - Deberías haberlo escrito de todas formas… no es bueno que te restrinjas o limites a cierto tipo de sensaciones. Quizás soy yo quien debería dejar de leer lo que escribes, así no te sientes expuesto. - Sugirió comprensiva.

-¿Ya no me ayudarás entonces?

-Lo haré, pero… creo que tienes que ponerme límites. Decirme hasta dónde puedo entrar.

Bucky asintió y se fueron a entrenar, el soldado con Sam y Steve, la bruja con Natasha y Clint.

Pasaron el resto de la semana hablando por pequeños lapsos de tiempo. Aunque ambos habían acordado mantener cierto margen de distancia, para que James se sintiese más cómodo y dejase salir sus miedos, la barrera se había traspasado casi por completo. Simplemente no podían limitarse, aunque no dijesen cosas, al mirarse entendían lo que había quedado pendido en el aire.

Era sábado cuando a Stark se le había ocurrido hacer otra reunión. Ni Wanda ni Bucky se sentían con ánimos de asistir, sin embargo, ambos habían sido convencidos de participar. Lo más difícil fue verse rodeados cada uno de un círculo diferente de personas, sin llegar a toparse ni mucho menos encontrar un lugar para escabullirse y compartir a solas.

El clima había empezado a mejorar bastante a medida que se acercaba la primavera, por lo que habían utilizado una sala que tenía acceso a una pequeña terraza. Tal y como la vez anterior, Tony había impulsado a sus amigos a bailar y aunque era el momento perfecto para que _Scarlet Witch_ se escabullese, no pudo hacerlo, siendo arrastrada a bailar con Steve, Sam y el propio Tony. Al parecer Bucky se encontraba en la misma situación, puesto que en una de las pocas veces que lograron hacer contacto visual, le hizo un gesto de resignación a la joven, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa conformista.

De pronto, Tony hizo que pusieran una gran pantalla y anunció que esa noche tendrían karaoke. Apenas él hizo los honores de apertura, Wanda buscó con la mirada a Barnes, pero no lo encontró, entonces, sin ninguna esperanza de repetir una conversación como la de la vez anterior, salió a la terraza.

James estaba ahí, apoyado en el balcón.

-Hey, creí que ya te habías ido - comentó ella sin ocultar su alegría.

Bucky se giró un poco para mirarla y luego volteó su vista al cielo despejado, donde se asomaban algunas estrellas.

-Cuando era sólo yo, la gente solía soñar con las estrellas - comenzó a contar - cuestionarse qué eran, si existía la más remota posibilidad de que hubiese vida allá arriba. - Miró a Wanda para comprobar que lo seguía y continuó - Y hoy, hace… quince minutos atrás más o menos, me entero no sólo de que ya llegamos a la Luna, sino de que hay toda una comunidad de civilizaciones allá arriba. Que incluso un miembro de "Los Vengadores" proviene de un mundo del que nunca había oído antes.

-Una parte de mí también - dijo ella, mirando al cielo - y de Vision. El hermano de Thor, Loki, tenía un arma en cuyo centro había una cosa llamada gema del infinito. Gracias a ellas mi hermano y yo adquirimos nuestras… habilidades y bueno, es la cosa que tiene Vis en la frente. - Al finalizar buscó la mirada de Barnes.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿verdad? - Comentó él con gracia - Y yo que creía que lo más raro era el traje de Stark. - Bajó la cabeza para reír un poco y luego miró hacia el horizonte, para decir en tono ligero: - Me sorprendo como un niño cuando en realidad soy más viejo que Steve.

-Dicen que esa es la mejor forma de descubrir el mundo - replicó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

-Gracias Wanda - dijo, cambiando su tono - sin tu ayuda… creo que me hubiese vuelto loco intentando entender todo lo que me rodea.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, James. Mi interés en ayudarte no es en lo absoluto generoso. Diría que de hecho, es algo egoísta. - Comentó ella, intentando no entrar en el área de sus razones.

Él entendió y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Aunque no sé que tanto hayan mejorado las cosas, antes, por ejemplo, podías perderte contando las estrellas. En cambio, mira, un par apenas y creo que aquella - señaló un punto brillante sobre sus cabezas, un poco a la derecha - es un satélite.

-Es cierto - replicó ella, arrugando la nariz - me gustaría haber estado ahí, contigo - sacudió un poco la cabeza y se corrigió con rapidez - no, o sea… haber visto esas cosas por las que tu y Steve tienen tanta nostalgia.

-¿Cuándo yo era de los que bailan? - Inquirió Barnes, divertido - quizás no es tan idílico como lo recordamos, ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre parece que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor.

-Quizás tienen razón - dijo la joven, melancólica - no lo sé. Hay cosas que me gustaría tener de vuelta, y otras que quisiese olvidar para siempre. Que si pudiese borrar de mi historia, no dudaría ni un segundo.

-Lo malo es que no podemos elegir - contestó él, mirándola. - Mírame, soy una perfecta paradoja. Viví todo eso que la mayoría anhela y no retuve ninguna de ellas. La caída del muro de Berlín, el hombre en la Luna, dios, Wanda, tenemos un presidente negro. Me olvidé de Michael Jackson y Janis Joplin, ¿puedes creerlo? Hay tantas cosas que me perdí y aun así no sé si quiero recordar todo lo que he vivido.

-Y te perdiste esto - dijo ella, haciendo un gesto para oír la música que venía del interior.

Hace un rato, mientras hablaban, ya no se oía a nadie ponerse al micrófono durante el karaoke que Stark había organizado y simplemente era música sonando. Quizás la fiesta había acabado y ellos no se habían percatado. Lo cierto es que en momento en que Wanda puso atención, los primeros acordes de "Wonderwall" de Oasis sonaban.

-¿Está en la lista, verdad? - Cuestionó el soldado, reconociéndola.

-Así es… "Wonderwall" 1995. Me recuerda tantas cosas… hubo un verano en que mi mamá no escuchó nada más que esta canción. - Comentó la chica. Luego, miró hacia el interior, donde las luces parecían apagadas - Creo que la fiesta se acabó, Buck. Debería irme - dijo ella y avanzó.

Al dar el primer paso, se enredó con una de las puntas del chal que llevaba puesto. James la alcanzó a sujetar, y mientras su mano sostenía la muñeca de la joven con firmeza, el brazo metálico rodeaba su cintura. Él sonrió al notar como la joven reía divertida ante la situación. Notaron que definitivamente no había nadie, ya que la canción se escuchaba fuerte. Bucky la sostuvo ahí y comenzó a mover sus pies, mientras la mano que tenía en la muñera de Wanda recogía sus dedos con sutileza.

-Creí que eras de los que no bailaban - comentó ella mirándolo. Su mano libre estaba en el cuello del soldado, y sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear con el cabello oscuro del hombre.

-Lo sé- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

Entonces, la acercó un poco más y delicadamente, la besó.


End file.
